


The Evil Inside Me

by reppinda5o3



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reppinda5o3/pseuds/reppinda5o3
Summary: "You'll never know what hit you. Won't see me closing in. I'm gonna make you suffer. This hell you put me in. I'm underneath your skin. The devil within. You'll never know what hit you." Clace. Smut. One-Shot"I'm the poison in your bones" The Devil Within by Digital Daggers





	The Evil Inside Me

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR CHARACTERS WITHIN, JUST THE PLOT OF THIS ONE SHOT!
> 
> Cross Post from FanFiction.net

She could feel his eyes on her from across the room, watching every move she made. The sway of her hips, the places her hands were traveling, trailing up and down her body. She wanted him to watch, to want her. That was her game. That was what she needed to survive.

She had just come from a show and while she usually changed right afterward, tonight she knew she needed a stiff drink and a companion as soon as she could get her hands on them. Her creamy, alabaster skin was reflecting the lights and it was draped in a burgundy, low v-neck, sleeveless, crop top. Her crimson locks fanned around her shoulders and her green eyes were lined with kohl. The long black, fitted trench coat she wore, dusted the floor but she still had a lot of skin currently on display. Some nice cleavage, her tight abs covered in tattoos and the thick band of skin between the top of her black, thigh high boots and the bottom of her black, pleated skirt. She looked every bit the predator and she lived up to the description.

She knew he wouldn't be able to see her clearly, however that would work to her advantage. She was hidden by the curtain of her hair and the colored beams projected from the ceiling. She could certainly see every inch of him though. He was sitting in a plush leather chair in front of the bar but facing the dance floor, enjoying a drink with another man and both of their eyes had been glued to her for the past few minutes. The one she had already claimed for herself was slim but had plenty of muscles to fill out his frame. The golden blonde locks he carried were slightly wavy and his skin shimmered in the periodic luminescence of the club. She could tell he was tall because of his long legs and could see a six pack under his tight, white t shirt. He had what looked like endless black tribal tattoos than shone through his shirt and wound all the way up his chest and arms. There was something familiar about them that she couldn't put her finger on but it didn't matter either way, she was determined to have him.

La Stanza Rossa was a private club and ran purely on the word of mouth of it's patrons. Despite being pretty crowded most nights of the week, many celebrities and the like preferred it for it's anonymity. The exorbitant cover fee to get in also helped keep out the people who had no business entering. It was the place where the rich and famous went to escape; to remove the masks they wore for the benefit of society, a place where pretty much anything went as long as you followed the short list of rules posted just inside of the entrance. The clientele were all beautiful and mysterious but the rest of them weren't anything like Clary. She always got what she wanted.

She knew the man she had her eye on wouldn't be able to resist her, even if there were plenty of her kind in the club. She prided herself on being unique, possessing something that had men and women alike, worshiping at her feet. She had the looks and the voice of an angel, even though the devil was really hiding within. Every so often she had to let it out to play.

Clary continued to move her body with purpose, having no trouble staying steady on the stiletto heels of her boots, despite having had 4 tumblers of Scotch. She kept her eyes set on her target and dropped her body to the floor before slowly bringing herself back up with her fingers skimming her thighs, indecently as they moved in the same direction. As soon as she was back in an upright position, she felt warm hands on her hips and a body pressed up against her back. Clary turned to see a beautiful woman with long raven locks. She couldn't help but appreciate the woman's body, after all, Clary wasn't picky as long as the subject was beautiful to look at.

Recognizing what the woman wanted, Clary removed her trench and laid it over the back of a chair at her table, next to the dance floor. The moment her coat was down the woman pulled Clary's back into her and soon Clary followed of her own accord. She kept her eyes locked with the Adonis even while her ass slowly ground into the pelvis of the sexy woman behind her.

As they moved together, she felt the woman's warm breath on her neck. Soon her lips made their way to Clary's ear, biting and tugging on the soft flesh.

"I'm Isabelle," the woman said, breathily.

Isabelle's hands were running up and down her body, not missing anything, causing Clary to almost consider changing her target for the evening. The display they were putting on was definitely holding the attention of both men. They were holding their drinks but had hardly had a sip since the girls had started dancing together.

Clary turned her body so she was facing Isabelle. She, for the second time, recognized how beautiful the woman was and was eager to test her limits as well as really get the attention of the two men on the side of the dance floor. She spread Isabelle's legs further apart with one of her own while pulling her close until she could feel her heat on the bare section of her thigh. She continued to dance but now she was rubbing Isabelle's warm cunt against herself. Isabelle threw her head back, enjoying the stimulation of her clit.

Clary put her hands on Isabelle's ass, encouraging her to continue riding her while Isabelle's looked like she was barely hanging on. Her breathing had increased, her eyes were closed and she was biting down on her lip so hard to keep herself from screaming that Clary thought she would puncture a hole through it. Clary needed her to fall apart and she knew she would have no problem making it happen…and quickly.

Isabelle didn't seem like the type to allow people to see her so vulnerable in public, although she seemed more than inclined to allow Clary to do whatever she wanted to her. She willed Isabelle to open her eyes and as soon as she did, she saw her chocolate orbs clouded with lust and begging for that last little push to get her to her release. She leaned down as Isabelle continued to slide her extremely wet pussy up and down her upper leg, and began to pull on her nipple through her shirt with her teeth. She removed one hand from Isabelle's enticingly juicy ass and crept under her skirt. Moving Isabelle's tiny string of fabric away from her entrance, Clary took a finger and made a show of sucking on it before she reached back under the woman's skirt and began to circle her rosebud in tandem with the motion of her rocking,

Only a few seconds later, Isabelle threw her head forward onto the redhead's shoulder, crying out as she came and Clary could feel the wetness gush out of her and onto her leg. She continued to hold onto Isabelle's ass, encouraging her to ride out her orgasm as she kept her arms tightly wrapped around Clary's neck, trying to give herself time to regain the feeling in her legs. Once Isabelle was steady on her feet, she removed herself from Clary's thigh and blushed profusely. Apparently she hadn't been looking for anymore than a dance partner but got an orgasm instead. That was the effect that Clary had, she made men and women alike lose their head when they were around her. Clary placed her hands on Isabelle's cheeks and furiously kissed her, snaking her tongue into the woman's mouth and possessing her. Isabelle wasn't the type to be possessed but fuck she loved it from Clary.

When she pulled away and looked back over to the men sitting on the sidelines, she saw nothing but pure, unadulterated desire pouring off of each of them. Clary whispered in Isabelle's ear and stalked over to the chairs the men were occupying. She walked up to the dark haired man, propped her leg up on the armrest of the leather chair and proceeded to look between her still slick thigh and his face, implying exactly what she was expecting.

Without any further prompting, the dark haired man leaned forward, grabbed onto Clary's leg and began licking up the cum that had slid down the inner part of it while the golden haired man watched and Isabelle observed from afar, still on the dance floor. When Clary was satisfied that he'd had enough, she willed him to look back up at her. A silent conversation passed between them and a moment later, he was on his way to the dance floor to the waiting Isabelle.

Clary turned to the golden god, who appeared to be mesmerized, in the chair next to her and pulled him up to come dance with her. She began to grind her ass into his very present erection and once again dropped down to the floor only to turn and slither up rubbing the whole front side of her body against his manhood. They let the beat of the music take them and it didn't take too long for their interaction to turn into foreplay on the dance floor. She ground her ass, hard into his engorged cock and he had one hand up her shirt, plucking on her hard nipple with his other hand between her legs, over her skirt, providing just the right amount of pressure to tease but not enough for anything more, causing her to pull on the hair at the base of his neck.

"If you don't want me to fuck you right on this dance floor in front of all these people, Clarissa Morgenstern, then we better get out of here." He had finally figured out who she was. She guessed it wasn't that hard up close and her face was plastered everywhere. But it wasn't her name that had drawn him in, it was that pull that she had over anyone that crossed her path.

"Blunt, aren't we?" Clary said coyly as she turned around and wrapped her hands around the thick member that looked like at any moment it would burst the zipper on the man's jeans. "My mother taught me never to go anywhere with strangers," she said coquettishly. The man tried to get his body under control but Clary had complete control whether he realized it or not.

"Jace. My name's Jace," the man was finally able to get out, trying to ignore the delicious friction coming from her hand running up and down his steel rod. He was never

"Well…Jace," she said, running her fingers up his chest and grabbing his face to direct his focus on her. "I could get on my knees right here and suck your enormous cock but I rather think you owe me something first and I don't fancy putting my very famous kitty on display, even here. But I only came tonight to find someone to make my kitty purr, Jace. Do you think you're up to the challenge?" she inquired.

Jace looked at her dumbstruck. He was caught in her spell. He had been for hours and there was absolutely no escaping now. All he could do was nod his accent and faster than he thought it was possible to move, both of their belongings had been gathered and they were out the door.

They ended up at a very ominous looking building that was all dark shadows outside with absolutely no light coming from the inside. Jace imagined it was some kind of abandoned warehouse based on the area around them. Clary dragged him to a sliding door and unlocked it with a key she produced, seemingly from nowhere. She ushered Jace into the dark room, closing the sliding door behind her.

In the moments before the room was illuminated with light, Jace felt like he was being surrounded by something in the darkness but when he could finally see, a few moments later, he was face to face with a very modern looking flat that seemed to take up the whole area of the building. There were a few rooms scattered around the area but most of it was open space. The walls were painted a deep red and all of her furniture was white with the exception of some black throw pillows and a large black rug on the white tile floor.

Clary took off her jacket and somehow had Jace on the couch and was straddling him before he knew what was happening. She attached her lips to his and her kiss was so powerful that Jace felt he would suffocate from the force. It only took her rubbing herself against him for a few seconds before he was hard as granite once again. When Clary pulled away, she looked deep into Jace's eyes, almost giving him a silent command. He flipped her over on her back and slid her skirt up her thighs to get to the tiny black thong she was wearing underneath. He smirked at her before ripping it apart. Clary wasn't too surprised. It was his aggression, his passion that she wanted at the moment and it was her will that was driving him. He ran his finger down her hot cunt and brought it to his mouth.

"So fucking wet, baby and so fucking sweet." He slapped her pussy, hitting her clit just right and making her that much more ready for him to put his lips on her. Her pulled her skirt off and she helped by lifting her ass up enough to pull it out from under her. Her boots were right behind

He was looking her directly in the eyes as he brought his mouth toward her glistening slit and placed a long lick, ending at the swollen bundle of nerves that currently controlled her pleasure but this was a game to Clary and she was going to have him exactly the way she wanted him. She quickly maneuvered them so he was on his back on the couch instead and her sex was hovering directly above his face. He encouraged her to come closer by gripping her thighs, urging her to place her knees on either side of his head.

He attacked her pussy with his mouth and Clary couldn't tell if it was the trance she had him in or pure skill that had him eating her so good that she could hardly catch her breath. It took barely 3 minutes of him alternating between thrusting his tongue into her tight hole and using his lips and teeth to tug on her throbbing clit before she saw blinding white light behind her eyes, something she hadn't experienced in a long time. She'd had many lovers but none that pleased her as much as Jace.

After she came, Jace still didn't let go of her thighs. He made sure to get every last drop of her juices and when he finally allowed her to remove her shaking legs from around his head, the lower half of his face was shimmering with her arousal. She was planning on just making him eat and fuck her but after experiencing his spectacular cunnilingus skills, she thought better of it and decided she wanted to show of her equally amazing oral expertise.

She took a moment to think about the fact that he was wearing way too many clothes but decided she'd deal with getting him naked later. For now, she pulled him in an upright position so he was sitting against the back of the couch and kissed him, hard, tasting her arousal all over his mouth. When Clary pulled away, Jace looked at her with amber eyes, darker with lust. She slid down his body to the floor, unbuttoning and unzipping Jace's jeans on the way. When she released him from his boxer briefs that already had a slight wet spot from the leaked precum, she came face to face with a gloriously thick, highly aroused, perfect specimen of the male penis. She had an idea of how big he was from what she could feel while working her body up and down his on the dance floor but this was beyond what she could've hoped for. She had always been good at picking her targets though. She licked her lips in anticipation and the motion didn't go unnoticed by Jace.

"It's all for you, Clarissa," He breathed, intensely staring into her eyes.

Clary looked up at him with an innocent expression before licking the tip of his already weeping cock. Jace groaned and threw his head back, fisting his hands and wrapping them around the corners of the couch cushion. She kept doing that, taking small little licks as if to tease him.

"Fuck, Clarissa, More." Clary smirked at him, knowing exactly what her response would be.

no more calling me Clarissa. It's Clary to my friends and anyone who's fat cock is about to be inside me. Second, don't forget who's running this show." She paused for a moment. "I'm going to take you to the edge as many times as you can possibly take, until you are begging me to allow you to cum and then, you are going to stand up, put your hand in my hair and fuck my mouth just like you plan on fucking my tight little cunt. I want to know if I'm going to enjoy myself or whether I should continue to use that sinful mouth of yours," she purred.

Jace stared at her in awe. He didn't think he'd ever had an invitation to just openly fuck someone's mouth before and that made him that much harder. Fuck, he already felt like it wouldn't take much for him to erupt.

"Clary," he whispered.

He was still marveling at the opportunity when Clary quickly enveloped his dick in her mouth and took him deep in her throat before pulling him out again, forcing a groan from Jace. She then licked him from base to tip and hollowed her cheeks, sucking on him like a large popsicle. He felt her tongue run across his frenulum over and over again and he started to tense. He was ready to blow. He also knew that Clary could tell. She stopped worshiping him with her mouth and started places light kisses on his nearly purple head. He groaned but this time, not in pleasure. He was ready to cum and she was going to make him suffer first. Almost like she was reading his mind, she addressed his concerns.

"Don't worry, Jace. Hold on for me like a good boy and you will get my mouth anyway you want it." Just the thought had him aching but he knew what she had in store for him and trying to hold off his impending orgasm would be much worse. "I just want to show you how good it can be." She assisted Jace in removing his shoes, socks, pants and underwear, tossing them somewhere on the tile behind her. She moved her hand to grip the base of his rod and shoved it back into her mouth.

She brought him to the edge many times, he wasn't sure of the exact count because he started feeling lightheaded around the 4th. His dick was so purple and angry looking, jumping at the slightest brush of air. It was continuously dripping precum, turning his lap into a sticky mess but once again, Clary lapped it up, making sure he was nice and clean.

"Fuck, Clary. Please. God, Just…Please," Jace nearly sobbed. He'd never begged to cum before but he just couldn't take it anymore.

True to her word and without warning, Clary pulled Jace to his feet and placed his hand in her hair, looking up at him, pleading with her eyes for what he already knew they both wanted. It took Jace only a second to comply. He started off slow to get her used to the intrusion. He didn't want to hurt her. She removed her mouth from around him before speaking.

"When I said I wanted you to fuck my mouth, I meant I wanted you to fuck my mouth. Now do as I say or I'll have to punish you." She took him back between her lips and deep..oh so fucking deep. Jace couldn't hang on any longer; he was sweating, he had been standing at attention for hours and tasting her sweet nectar running down his throat didn't help his situation…and that was all before the torture she had just put him through.

Jace held Clary's hair and began to thrust roughly into her. He could feel himself repeatedly hit the back of her throat and she kept swallowing him while her gorgeous green eyes stared up at him, looking lust filled but otherwise unfazed. He fucked her throat so hard, he was concerned that he'd choke her but she seemed absolutely fine as she started humming around his cock. The moment he felt the vibration on his manhood, he was done for. White hot spurts of liquid shot down Clary's throat and she swallowed every drop. He kept coming and he didn't know if he'd ever be able to stop. His whole body was quaking and he was sure he would've collapsed if Clary hadn't been gripping his ass while she cleaned all of the cum off of his slowly deflating phallus.

When Jace had finally stopped drowning Clary in semen and she felt like he was clean enough, she let go of his ass and he literally fell back onto the couch. He had never had such a mind blowing orgasm. She'd taken him to Nirvana and he was still lost in the stars. She seemed content to let him find his own way back down to earth but after 5 minutes or so of him floating in limbo, she decided to help by climbing on his lap and gyrating her hips on top of him. Eventually, she was able to get him to lift his arms after a few more minutes of coaxing and she pulled his shirt over his head.

She inhaled sharply when she took in the tattoos running up and down Jace's chest and his upper arms. They were something she definitely recognized and she had to ask, hoping he'd come back to himself enough to answer her. She needed to know if they meant what they thought.

"What's your name?" He gave her a funny look.

"I told you, it's Jace." She sighed.

"No, your full name, your real name."

"Oh, It's Jonathan Christopher Herondale. Why?" He wouldn't normally tell a one night stand that type of information but he felt compelled when Clary asked her.

And then Clary knew. It all suddenly became clear why she felt like she had to pick this one. Why she had to have him so bad. Why he had fallen under her spell so easily and why their chemistry was so intense and already there before they even touched. She said nothing but immediately started rubbing her clit against his quickly hardening cock.

He was rocklike in no time and she sank down on top of him, both of them moaning in pleasure at their joining. Clary began slow, wanting to savor the connection as much as possible. Jace feasted on her nipples as her large breasts shook, tantalizingly in his face. He held onto her hips, tightly as she bounced up and down on his cock, gripping her so firmly that if she could bruise, she would. He began meeting her thrust for thrust and Clary threw her head back as she endured the ecstasy that her body was currently succumbing to. She could feel Jace enlarging inside her and sensed he was so close to cuming. She was right behind him and knew Jace was trying to help her catch up when he started to play with her clit at the same time.

Right as they came, both of them crying out in rapture, Clary snapped her head forward, her eyes, now red, staring directly at Jace. He caught a short glimpse of fangs before she sunk them into the side of his neck. He cried out again but couldn't stop shooting his load into Clary and despite the location of her mouth, she was still riding her orgasm out of top of him.

If Jace thought he was lightheaded before, he was wrong. Nothing compared. When she pulled away from his neck, eyes still red, she held the back of his head, bit her wrist and held it up to Jace's mouth.

"Mine," she claimed him as if he'd been hers all along. Jace had a choice to make. Did it all end here or would he continue on just as Clary did…and even better, actually with Clary because he would belong to her. It wasn't a decision at all because it had already been made.

Jace took her bleeding wrist and put it to his mouth, drinking deeply. Soon, he would greet the devil within and with them together, nothing could stop the force they would become. The final thought in his head before the blood overtook him, "Let the games begin."


End file.
